blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Wiki Deletion
This forum is closed and the final result is: The wiki stays. Hello everyone. So basically, I got this message from X10018ro asking for this wiki's deletion, and after thinking about it for a while, I realised he was right, even though he has not done so many good things around this wiki. These are my main points for doing it: *The edits here have gone low, which makes it a forgotten wiki. *There are quite few chances for us to actually create Blueflake.com. *We won't need to worry about this wiki, having more time to edit in Nitrome Wiki. *Everyone can still do what they like, sepparately from Blueflake. I will still continue with my games development but not in this wiki. I understand you may think that having such a big development already, we will have to delete it but try thinking about it twice or thrice. What do you think?? 12:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : I think it would be much harder to work together without a wiki. I think it should be renamed. The reason it isn't active is because you weren't here. You contribute so much that it helps everyone else get on track. It's easier to work when you have company. : - Takeshi64 (talk) 12:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I understand your point but what if I don't have enough time to be here? It's like if the wiki depended on me, which I sort of think it's true, but people need to work on their games, appart from me, which is not happening either. That's another reason, I guess. 15:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I think shutting down the wiki won't help us. We need to make the games, we're just missing programmers. I found a site on Nitrome's links page that allows people to critique your pixel art on a forum and lets you learn new skills (They give very helpful tips, just no one's responded to my post yet =( Maybe I could post some of the Blueflake work for them to review.). Maybe there would be something similar for coding, where we could find someone to code our games. - Takeshi64 (talk) 20:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Even if the games aren't programmed and developed, this can still serve as a wiki for game development concepts. There are some websites that talk a lot about concepts for games but don't develop them into actual games. I agree with renaming the wiki (though I don't know if we can give up the current url) and strongly disagree with deleting it. Besides, one of us may eventually come back here and decide to work on one of these game concepts again. We may not feel like it at the moment, but it is quite possible and we don't want to erase all those hard-worked edits. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I guess you're right. 00:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think you should rename the wiki. Previous unsigned comment by X10018ro. :::::::I know. BTW sign when you comment. 22:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC)